S.79 "Sparviero"
The S.79 or SM.79 began design phase in 1934, the same year, the first prototype flew. This 3 engined aircraft began life as an eight passenger capable race plane. Powered by the Alfa Romeo 125 RC.35s, it made a speed run from Milan to Rome in 1 hour and 10 minutes, and flew from Rome to Massau, with a refueling stop in Cairo, in 12 hours. The bomber variant, nick named "Gobbo Maladetto" (Damned Hunchback, for its unique hunchback shape) was well liked by its crews. Well armed for an aircraft from the 1930's, it gained a reputation for being "invulnerable" during the Spanish Civil War, and enjoyed great success in the Mediterranean as a torpedo bomber. High wingloading gave the bomber flight characterstics not dissimilar to a large fighter. For a period, the Sparverio was the fastest medium bomber in the world. Until the advent of modern fighters, such as Hawker's Hurricane, and Supermarine's Spitfire, the S.79 could outrun the great majority of frontline fighters, as well as having greater range than any other british bomber at the time. Bombs were carried in the bomb bay vertically, preventing the use of large bombs, until 1939, when pylons were mounted under the wings, for the mounting of torpedoes and large bombs. The S.79 saw service in Spain, Yugoslavia, Romania, Brazil, Iraq, all Italian fronts, and Ethiopia. It was met with success in all fronts, disregarding Yugoslavia where the majority of S.79's were abandoned by their crews in the axis invasion of 1941. Due to the failure of the S.79's successor, the S.84, the Sparviero continued to see service into 1944, mainly as a torpedo bomber. 1,217 were built, making it the most produced Italian bomber of World War II. Variants SM.79 Radial engine powered prototype SM.79-I Variant powered by 3 Alfa Romeo 126 RC.34 inline engines. First production bomber version. SM.79-II Torpedo bomber variant of "I" variant, with the bomb bay removed and, usually, extra crew protection added. SM.79-III Extended range torpedo bomber, introduced late in 1942. Ventral gun nacelle removed. Bomb bay retained, but retrofitted with a 1,000L fuel tank. Powered by 3 AR.128's for improved performance. Known also as SM.79bis, SM.79GA, and SM.579. SM.79B Export variant, powered by 3 Fiat A.80's. Slower, more saucy, and lighter. SM.79C VIP transport variant. Powered by 3 Piaggio P.XI's. Dorsal and Ventral machine guns removed. SM.79JR Twin engined variant for export to Romania. Powered by 2 Jumo 211's. SM.79K Yugoslavian export variant. SM.79 Long range VIP transport. Specifications In Game: Unlocked from tiers 5-7 in the German Tree. Note: The only difference, aside from the addition of the torpedo to the 1941 variant to the bis/L variant, the removal of the fore fixed machine gun in the "B" variant, and repair costs, is the reward bonus, which is 45%, 35%, 40%, 40%, 35%, 35%, and 45% respectively. 1936 Max Speed: 430km/h at 6,000m : Max Altitude: 6,500m : Turn Time: 31.6 seconds : Rate of Climb: 6m/s : Armament: x1 Fore 12.7mm Breda-SAFAT machine gun(350 rpg)(fixed), x4 12.7mm machine guns(500 rpg)(1 dorsal, 1 ventral, 2 waist guns), x12 50kg bombs, x5 250kg bombs, x2 500kg bombs. 1937 Max Speed: 430km/h at 6,000m : Max Altitude: 6,500m : Turn Time: 31.6 seconds : Rate of Climb: 6m/s : Armament: x1 Fore 12.7mm Breda-SAFAT machine gun(350 rpg)(fixed), x4 12.7mm machine guns(500 rpg)(1 dorsal, 1 ventral, 2 waist guns), x12 50kg bombs, x5 250kg bombs, x2 500kg bombs. 1939 : Max Speed: 430km/h at 6,000m : Max Altitude: 6,500m : Turn Time: 31.6 seconds : Rate of Climb: 6m/s : Armament: x1 Fore 12.7mm Breda-SAFAT machine gun(350 rpg)(fixed), x4 12.7mm machine guns(500 rpg)(1 dorsal, 1 ventral, 2 waist guns), x12 50kg bombs, x5 250kg bombs, x2 500kg bombs. 1941 : Max Speed: 430km/h at 6,000m : Max Altitude: 6,500m : Turn Time: 31.6 seconds : Rate of Climb: 6m/s : Armament: x1 Fore 12.7mm Breda-SAFAT machine gun(350 rpg)(fixed), x4 12.7mm machine guns(500 rpg)(1 dorsal, 1 ventral, 2 waist guns), x12 50kg bombs, x5 250kg bombs, x2 500kg bombs, x1 MK12 torpedo. S.79bis : Max Speed: 430km/h at 6,000m : Max Altitude: 6,500m : Turn Time: 31.6 seconds : Rate of Climb: 6m/s : Armament: x1 Fore 12.7mm Breda-SAFAT machine gun(350 rpg)(fixed), x4 12.7mm machine guns(500 rpg)(1 dorsal, 1 ventral, 2 waist guns), x12 50kg bombs, x5 250kg bombs, x2 500kg bombs, x1 MK12 torpedo. S.79bis/L : Max Speed: 430km/h at 6,000m : Max Altitude: 6,500m : Turn Time: '''31.6 seconds : '''Rate of Climb: 6m/s : Armament: x1 Fore 12.7mm Breda-SAFAT machine gun(350 rpg)(fixed), x4 12.7mm machine guns(500 rpg)(1 dorsal, 1 ventral, 2 waist guns), x12 50kg bombs, x5 250kg bombs, x2 500kg bombs, x1 MK12 torpedo. S.79B : Max Speed: 430km/h at 6,000m : Max Altitude: 6,500m : Turn Time: 31.6 seconds : Rate of Climb: 6m/s : Armament: x4 12.7mm machine guns(500 rpg)(1 dorsal, 1 ventral, 2 waist guns), x12 50kg bombs, x5 250kg bombs, x2 500kg bombs. Real Life : Max Speed: 460km/h at 3,790m : Max Altitude: 7,500m : Rate of Climb: 5.3m/s : Armament: x1 12.7mm Breda-SAFAT machine gun(fixed), x2 12.7mm machine guns(1 dorsal, 1 ventral), x2 7.7mm Breda-SAFAT machine guns (waist guns), 1,200kg internal bomb load or x2 external 450mm torpedoes. Category:Aircraft Category:Bomber Category:Italy Category:Planes